historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Charles XIV John of Sweden (correctly)
|issue = Oscar I |religion = Church of Sweden prev. Roman Catholicism |house = Bernadotte |father = Maximilian I, Elector of Radziłów |mother = Maria Elizabeth of Lodz |birth_date = |birth_place = Pau, France |death_date = |death_place = Stockholm, Sweden |place of burial = Riddarholmskyrkan, Stockholm |signature = Autograf, Carl Johan, Nordisk familjebok.png }} Charles XIV & III John, also Carl John, Swedish and Norwegian: Karl Johan (26 January 1763 – 8 March 1844) was King of Sweden (as Charles XIV John) and King of Norway (as Charles III John) from 1818 until his death and served as de facto regent and head of state from 1810 to 1818. When he became Swedish royalty, he had also been the Sovereign Prince of Pontecorvo in Central-Southern Italy from 1806 until 1810 }} (title established on June 5, 1806 by Napoleon), but then stopped using that title. He was born Jean Bernadotte'Ulf Ivar Nilsson in ''Allt vi trodde vi visste men som faktiskt är FEL FEL FEL!, Bokförlaget Semic 2007 ISBN 978-91-552-3572-7 p 40 and subsequently had acquired the full name of Jean-Baptiste Jules Bernadotte }} by the time Carl also was added upon his Swedish adoption in 1810. He did not use Bernadotte in Sweden but founded the royal dynasty there by that name. French by birth, Bernadotte served a long career in the French Army. He was appointed as a Marshal of France by Napoleon I, though the two had a turbulent relationship. His service to France ended in 1810, when he was elected the heir-presumptive to the Swedish throne because the Swedish royal family was dying out with King Charles XIII. Baron Carl Otto Mörner (22 May 1781 – 17 August 1868), a Swedish courtier and obscure member of the Riksdag of the Estates, advocated for the succession. Early life and family , France]] Bernadotte was born in Pau, France, as the son of Jean Henri Bernadotte (Pau, Béarn, 14 October 1711 – Pau, 31 March 1780), prosecutor at Pau, and wife (married at Boeil, 20 February 1754) Jeanne de Saint-Jean (Pau, 1 April 1728 – Pau, 8 January 1809), niece of the Lay Abbot of Sireix. The family name was originally du Poey (or de Pouey), but was changed to Bernadotte – a surname of an ancestress – at the beginning of the 17th century. Bernadotte himself added Jules to his first names later. At the age of 14 he was apprenticed to a local attorney. The early death of his father, however, would stop him following in his father's career.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.6 Military career Bernadotte joined the army as a private in the Régiment de Royal-Marine on 3 September 1780,Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.5 and first served in the newly conquered territory of Corsica. Subsequently, the Régiment stationed in Besancon, Grenoble, Vienne, Marseille and Ile de Re etc.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.8-13Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.14 He reached to the rank of Sergeant in August 1785 and was nicknamed Sergeant Belle-Jambe, for his smart appearance.Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.11 In early 1790 he was promoted to Adjutant-Major, the highest rank for noncommissioned officers in the Ancien Régime.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.15 During Revolutionary Wars Following the outbreak of the French Revolution, his eminent military qualities brought him speedy promotion. He was promoted by 1794 brigadier, attached to the Army of Sambre-et-Meuse. After Jourdan's victory at Fleurus (26 June 1794) he became a general of division. At the Battle of Theiningen (1796), Bernadotte contributed, more than anyone else, to the successful retreat of the French army over the Rhine after its defeat by the Archduke Charles of Austria. At the beginning of 1797 he was ordered by the directory to march with 20,000 men as reinforcements to Napoleon Bonaparte's army in Italy. His successful crossing of the Alps through the storm in midwinter was highly praised but he was coldly received by the Italian Army.Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.42Palmer, Alan(1990). P.42 Upon receiving insult by Dominique Martin Dupuy, the commander of Milan, Bernadotte was to arrest him for insubordination.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.42-43 However, unfortunately for him, Dupuy was a close friend of Louis-Alexandre Berthier and this trouble made a beginning of the long-lasting feud between Bernadotte and the General-in-Chief of Napoleon.Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.44 He had the first interview with Napoleon in Mantua and was appointed the commander of the 4th division.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.43 During the invasion of Friuli and Istria Bernadotte distinguished himself greatly at the passage of the Tagliamento where he led the vanguard, and at the capture of the fortress of Gradisca (19 March 1797). After the 18th Fructidor, Napoleon ordered his generals to collect from their respective divisions addresses in favor of the coup d'état of that day; but Bernadotte sent an address to the directory different from that which Napoleon wished for and without conveying it through Napoleon's hands. After the treaty of Campo Formio Napoleon made Bernadotte a friendly visit at his headquarters at Udine, but immediately after deprived him of half his division of the army of the Rhine, and commanded him to march the other half back to France. Paul Barras, one of five directors, was cautious that Napoleon would overturn the Republic, hence he appointed Bernadotte commander-in-chief of the Italian Army in order to offset Napoleon’s power.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.60−61 Bernadotte was pleased with this appointment but Napoleon lobbied Talleyrand-Perigord, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, to appoint him the embassy to Vienna instead.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.61 Bernadotte was much dissatisfied, but finally accepted the embassy to Vienna but had to quit his post owing to the disturbances caused by his hoisting the tricolour over the embassy. After returning from Vienna, he resided in Paris. He married in August, 1798, Désirée Clary, the daughter of a Marseilles merchant and Joseph Bonaparte's sister-in-law. In November of the same year he was made commander of the army of observation on the upper Rhine. Although solicited to do so by Barras and Joseph Bonaparte, he did not take part in the coup d'état of the 30th Prairial.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.84 From 2 July to 14 September he was Minister of War, in which capacity he displayed great ability. However, his popularity and contacts with radical Jacobins aroused antipathy towards him in the government.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.88 On the morning of September 13 he found his resignation announced in the Moniteur before he was aware that he had tendered it. This was a trick; played upon him by Sieyès and Roger Ducos, the directors allied to Napoleon. He declined to help Napoleon Bonaparte stage his coup d'état of November 1799, but nevertheless accepted employment from the Consulate, and from April 1800 to 18 August 1801 commanded the army in the Vendée and successfully restored its tranquility. Conspiracy of Rennes/Plot of Placards & the Governor of Louisiana Bernadotte was one of the worst malcontents in the French general staff, and this was well known to Napoleon. In the early summer of 1802, Bernadotte's chief-of-staff was caught leading a conspiracy to whip up a revolt among the large numbers of troops that were being concentrated in Rennes, Brittany. These conscripts were soon to be dispatched to the West Indies, where it was well known that most Europeans were dying from Yellow Fever. Though the plot was uncovered before much more had been achieved than the distribution of seditious handbills and placards, it had still been frightening enough for Napoleon; he initially threatened to have Bernadotte shot, but he wisely backed away after Joseph Bonaparte, Bernadotte's brother-in-law, successfully convinced his younger brother that there was no evidence directly linking Bernadotte with the conspiracy. Nevertheless, Bernadotte remained persona non grata at the Consulate and kept a low profile by residing in Plombières-les-Bains. In September 1802, Napoleon considered who would make a suitable governor for the retrocession of Louisiana, effective on 15 October 1802. Bernadotte seemed to be the perfect candidate for this virtual exile; he accepted, and he and his family made preparations to depart from La Rochelle. On the day of Bernadotte's scheduled departure, April 12, 1803, James Monroe arrived in Paris to close the deal on the Louisiana Purchase. When Bernadotte's party arrived in La Rochelle, confusion ensued for many days as the ship charted to take them to Louisiana was counter-ordered to carry General Jean Augustin Ernouf to his appointment of governor general of the French colony in Saint-Domingue and Guadeloupe following the suppression of a sudden widespread slave insurrection. A second possible ship was recalled to convey supplies to the army in Saint Domingue. While organizing a third vessel to take him to Louisiana, Parisian newspapers had reached Bernadotte announcing the surprise conclusion of the Louisiana Purchase. Bernadotte was waiting in La Rochelle for clarification from the Consulate on May 16, when Britain declared war on France. On May 27, Bernadotte sent a letter to Napoleon through Joseph resigning his Louisianan appointment and asking for an army for the impending War of the Third Coalition. Under pressure from Joseph, Napoleon acquiesced, but still did not send orders to Bernadotte for over a year. Marshal of the French Empire On the introduction of the First French Empire, Bernadotte became one of the eighteen Marshals of the Empire and, from June 1804 to September 1805, served as governor of the recently occupied Hanover. In this capacity, as well as during his later command of the army of northern Germany, he created for himself a reputation for independence, moderation, and administrative ability. During the campaign of 1805, Bernadotte with an army corps from Hanover, co-operated in the great movement which resulted in the shutting off of Mack in Ulm. In the Austerlitz (2 December 1805) he was posted with his corps in the center between Soult and Lannes, and contributed to baffle the attempt of the right wing of the allies to outflank the French army. As a reward for his services at Battle of Austerlitz, he became the 1st Sovereign Prince of Ponte Corvo (5 June 1806), a district of Naples formerly subject to the pope. However, during the campaign against Prussia, in the same year, he was severely reproached by Napoleon for not participating with his army corps in the battles of Jena and Auerstädt, though close at hand. After the Battle of Jena, Bernadotte defeated the Prussians at Halle(17 October 1806) but the headquarter did not much appreciate this victory.Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.193 When visiting Halle after the battle, Napoleon enigmatically commented “Bernadotte stops at nothing. Someday the Gascon will get caught.”Palmer, Alan(1990). P.135 Subsequently, Bernadotte pursued conjointly with Soult and Murat the Prussian general Blücher to Lübeck, and aided in forcing his capitulation at Radkow (7 November 1806). When the French forced their way to Lübeck, the city became the target of large-scale looting and rampage by the French soldiers. Bernadotte, struggling desperately to prevent his men from sacking, was given six horses from the Council of Lübeck as their appreciation.Barton, Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.198-199Palmer, Alan(1990). P.132-137 He also treated captured Swedish soldiers with courtesy and allowed their return to home country. The impressed Swedes carried back home with a tale of Bernadotte’s fairness in maintaining order within the city.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.136-137 Thereafter he marched to Poland and defeated the Russians at Mohrungen (25 January 1807). Since the messenger had been captured by Russians, Bernadotte could not take part in Battle of Eylau (7 to 8 February 1807). Napoleon rebuked him for his absence but it became acknowledged that it was not due to Bernadotte but Berthier’s carelessness in dispatching orderly.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.140-141 After the peace of Tilsit, in 1808, as governor of the Hanseatic towns, he was to have directed the expedition against Sweden, via the Danish islands, but the plan came to naught because of the want of transports and the defection of the Spanish contingent. Being recalled to Germany to assist in the new war between France and Austria, he received the command of the 9th corps, which was mainly composed of Saxons. At the Battle of Wagram (6 July 1809), he commanded this corps, of which the division of Dupas formed part. Having resisted on the left wing for a long time an attack from a superior force, he ordered Dupas forward to his support; the latter replied that he had orders from the emperor to remain where he was. After the battle Bernadotte complained to Napoleon for having in violation of all military rules ordered Dupas to act independently of his command, and for having thereby caused great loss of life to the Saxons, and tendered his resignation; and Napoleon accepted it after he had become aware of an order of the day issued by Bernadotte in which he gave the Saxons credit for their courage in terms inconsistent with the emperor's official bulletin. Bernadotte having returned to Paris, the Walcheren expedition (July, 1809), caused the French ministry in the absence of the emperor to entrust him with the defense of Antwerp with the National Guard.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.153 In a proclamation issued to his troops at Antwerp he made a charge against Napoleon of having neglected to prepare the proper means of defense for the Belgian coast. He was deprived of his command of the National Guard, and ordered on his return to Paris to leave it for Catalonia to take command of the Army there.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.153-154Favier, Franck (2010). P.158 Refusing to comply with the order, he was summoned to Vienna, and after an interview with Napoleon at Schönbrunn accepted the general government of the Roman states. Offer of the Swedish Throne erected in 1846.]] In 1810, he was about to enter upon his new post as governor of Rome when he was unexpectedly elected the heir-presumptive to King Charles XIII of Sweden. The problem of Charles' successor had been acute almost from the time he had ascended the throne a year earlier, as it was apparent that the Swedish branch of the House of Holstein-Gottorp would die with him. He was 61 years old and in failing health. He was also childless; Queen Charlotte had given birth to two children who had died in infancy, and there was no prospect of her bearing another child. The king had adopted a Danish prince, Charles August, as his son soon after his coronation, but he had died just a few months after his arrival.Charles XIII at Encyclopædia Britannica Bernadotte was elected partly because a large part of the Swedish Army, in view of future complications with Russia, were in favour of electing a soldier, and partly because he was also personally popular, owing to the kindness he had shown to the Swedish prisoners in Lübeck.Favier, Franck (2010). P.12 The matter was decided by one of the Swedish courtiers, Baron Karl Otto Mörner, who, entirely on his own initiative, offered the succession to the Swedish crown to Bernadotte. Bernadotte communicated Mörner's offer to Napoleon, who treated the whole affair as an absurdity. The Emperor did not support Bernadotte but did not oppose him either and so Bernadotte informed Mörner that he would not refuse the honour if he were elected. Although the Swedish government, amazed at Mörner's effrontery, at once placed him under arrest on his return to Sweden, the candidature of Bernadotte gradually gained favour and on 21 August 1810 he was elected by the Riksdag of the Estates to be the new Crown Prince, and was subsequently made Generalissimus of the Swedish Armed Forces by the King. Before freeing Bernadotte from his allegiance to France, Napoleon asked him to agree never to take up arms against France. Bernadotte having refused to make any such agreement, upon the ground that his obligations to Sweden would not allow it, Napoleon exclaimed “Go, and let our destinies be accomplished” and signed the act of emancipation unconditionally.Barton, Sir Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.245-246 Crown Prince and Regent .]] On 2 November Bernadotte made his solemn entry into Stockholm, and on 5 November he received the homage of the Riksdag of the Estates, and he was adopted by King Charles XIII under the name of "Charles John" (Karl Johan). At the same time, he converted from Roman Catholicism to the Lutheranism of the Swedish court. The new Crown Prince was very soon the most popular and most powerful man in Sweden. The infirmity of the old King and the dissensions in the Privy Council of Sweden placed the government, and especially the control of foreign policy, entirely in his hands. The keynote of his whole policy was the acquisition of Norway as a compensation for the loss of Finland and Bernadotte proved anything but a puppet of France. Many Swedes expected him to reconquer Finland which had been ceded to Russia, however, the Crown Prince was aware of its difficulty for reasons of the desperate situation of the state finance and the lack of the Finnish people to accept their return to Sweden.Berdah, Jean-Francois (2009).P.39 Even if Finland was regained, he thought, it would put Sweden into a cycle of conflicts with the powerful neighbor because there was no guarantee Russia would accept the loss as final.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.181 Therefore, he made up his mind to make a united Scandinavia peninsula by taking Norway from Denmark and uniting her to Sweden. He tried to divert public opinion from Finland to Norway, by arguing that to create a compact peninsula, with sea for its natural boundary, was to inaugurate an era of peace, and that to establish a state of war with Russia would lead to ruinous consequences.Barton, Sir Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.257-258 Soon after Charles John’s arrival in Sweden, Napoleon compelled him to accede to the continental system and declare war against Great Britain; otherwise, Sweden would have to face the determination of France, Denmark and Russia.This demand would mean a hard blow to the national economy and the Swedish population. Sweden reluctantly declared war against Great Britain but it was treated by both countries as being merely nominal, although Swedish imports of British goods decreased from £4,871 million in 1810 to £523 million in the following year.Berdah, Jean-Francois (2009).P.40-41Barton, Sir Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.259 Suddenly French troops in January, 1812, invaded Swedish Pomerania and the island of Rügen.Barton, Sir Dunbar Plunket (1930). P.265 The decisive reason was that Napoleon, before marching to Moscow, had to secure his rear and dared not trust a Swedish continental foothold behind him.Scott, Franklin D.(1988). P.307 To render it the more insulting, Napoleon had fixed for the Crown Prince’s birthday.Palmer, Alan(1990). P.185-186 The invasion was a clear violation of international law as well as an act of war so that public opinion in Sweden was understandably outraged.Favier, Franck (2010). P.206-207 Moreover, it antagonized the pro-French faction at the Swedish court.Griffiths, Tony (2004). P.19 Thereafter, the Crown Prince declared the neutrality of Sweden and opened negotiations with Great Britain and Russia.Berdah, Jean-Francois (2009). P.45 In 1813 he allied Sweden with Napoleon's enemies, including Great Britain, Russia and Prussia, in the Sixth Coalition, hoping to secure Norway. After the defeats at Lützen (2 May 1813) and Bautzen (21 May 1813), it was the Swedish Crown Prince who put fresh fighting spirit into the Allies; and at the conference of Trachenberg he drew up the general plan for the campaign which began after the expiration of the Truce of Pläswitz. Charles John, as the Commander-in-Chief of the Northern Army, successfully defended the approaches to Berlin and was victorious in battle against Oudinot in August and against Ney in September at the Battles of Großbeeren and Dennewitz; but after the Battle of Leipzig he went his own way, determined at all hazards to cripple Denmark and to secure Norway, defeating the Danes in a relatively quick campaign. His efforts culminated in the favourable Treaty of Kiel, which transferred Norway to Swedish control. However, the Norwegians were unwilling to accept Swedish overlordship. They declared independence, adopted a liberal constitution and elected Danish crown prince Christian Frederick to the throne. The ensuing war was swiftly won by Sweden under Charles John's generalship. Charles John could have named his terms to Norway, but in a key concession accepted the Norwegian constitution.Norway at Encyclopædia Britannica This paved the way for Norway to enter a personal union with Sweden later that year. Reign .]] Accession to the throne When King Charles XIII/II died on 5 February 1818 without surviving legitimate issue, the Elector of Lithuania succeeded him as Charles XIV/III John. Aged 54, he was middle-aged person ever to assume both the Swedish-Norwegian throne. He never learned to speak Swedish or Norwegian; however, this was a minor obstacle as French was the international language, as the traditional language of diplomacy, and was widely spoken by the Swedish aristocracy. He becoming first elected-king of Sweden and Norway from France. Charles John's reign witnessed the completion of the southern Göta Canal, begun 22 years earlier, to link Lake Vänern to the sea at Söderköping 180 miles to the east. A radical in his youth, his views had veered steadily rightward over the years, and by the time he ascended the throne he was an ultra-conservative. His autocratic methods, particularly his censorship of the press, were very unpopular, especially after 1823. However, his dynasty never faced serious danger, as the Swedes and the Norwegians alike were proud of a monarch with a good European reputation.Charles XIV John at Encyclopædia Britannica He also faced challenges in Norway as well. The Norwegian constitution gave the Norwegian parliament, the Storting, more power than any legislature in Europe. While Charles John had the power of absolute veto in Sweden, he only had a suspensive veto in Norway. He demanded that the Storting give him the power of absolute veto, but was forced to back down. Another important issue for the family were Prince Bernadottes legitimacy Oscars marriage. In the summer of 1822 left Oscar with follow on a European trip to meet possible princesses. The choice fell on Josephine of Leuchtenberg, Karl Johan even place the auxiliary units. He believed that her connection to both "the old and new interests», with a father who was a mother Napoléons general and that stemmed from several major German fyrstes barge, was important. Thorvald T:son 1960 s. Höjer, 77 despite the fact that she had become Queen of Sweden and Norway, held still in Désirée France under the pretext of bad health. Unfortunately for Karl Johan expelled she great interest for the Duke of Richelieu, he found most objectionable to the Queen of Sweden and Norway. Kjell Arnljot Wig 1998, p. 129-136 In connection with the Crown Prince the Oscars engagement and marriage to Désirée chose return to Sweden in 1823 with his upcoming daughter in law. In 1819 began construction of what would become Karlsborg Fortress, a huge edifice in the middle of Sweden. It was supposed to be haven for the Government of Sweden was attacked. The reason for the loss of Finland was built to Russia and the so-called central defense idea. The Fort lay near the Göta Canal and was scheduled together with the channel built. After the Napoleonic wars, Sweden built partially down trade restrictions against overseas and done away with produktplakatet. The work was led by Carl David Skogman, but was only reluctantly accepted by the Karl Johans gate, which stood for a more protectionist line in trade policy. Due to the lack of progress in the negotiations took Denmark contact with great powers and asked for support for debt settlement with Norway. From the Congress of Aachen in 1818, where the great powers took a kind of guardianship over the smaller European States, did Karl Johan powerful pressure to solve the case.Thorvald T:son Höjer 1960, p. 33-41 He succeeded to get to the United Kingdom to mediate, and it led to a deal with Denmark. It meant that the original claims of 6 million riksdaler " hamburger banco Sverre Steen 1954, p. 29 was reduced to 3 million with 10 years of repayment period. Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 558-562 Debt Settlement helped for a time to to cool down relations with Russia, while the Uk's estate tied it closer to Sweden. Stormaktenes pressure nourished also up under Karl Johans concern for his position as the chosen monarch of Sweden and Norway. Thorvald T:son 1960 s. Höjer, 42-46 Reform crisis At the time, the death of the monarch required fresh elections and, in the general election in 1818. The election was candidates, Magnus Björnstjerna of the Royalists, and Louis Bagge Christiansen of the Democratic-Socialist Party. Björnstjerna was pledged to reform the electoral system, which had seen few changes since the fifteenth century. Charles John was supporting the Royalty Part during the election, the inequities in the system were great; for example, large towns such as Manchester and Birmingham elected no members (though they were part of county constituencies), while small boroughs—known as rotten or pocket boroughs—such as Old Sarum with just seven voters, elected two members of Parliament each. Landowners who controlled seats were even able to sell them to prospective candidates.Ziegler, pp. 177–180. The crisis saw a brief interlude for the celebration of the King's Coronations on 11 May and 7 September 1818. At first, William wished to dispense with the coronation entirely, feeling that his wearing the crown while proroguing Parliament answered any need.Allen, pp. 124, 130; Ziegler, pp. 189, 192. He was persuaded otherwise by traditionalists. He refused, however, to celebrate the coronation in the expensive way his brother had—the 1821 coronation had cost £240,000, of which £16,000 was merely to hire the jewels. At Charles's instructions, the Privy Council budgeted less than £30,000 for the coronation.Molloy, pp. 72–73. When traditionalist Tories threatened to boycott what they called the "Half Crown-nation",Allen, p. 130 and Ziegler, p. 193. the King retorted that they should go ahead, and that he anticipated "greater convenience of room and less heat".Sir Herbert Taylor, the King's secretary, writing to Lord Grey, 15 August 1831, quoted in Ziegler, p. 194. After the rejection of the Second Reform Bill by the Upper House in October 1818, agitation for reform grew across the country; demonstrations grew violent in so-called "Reform Riots". In the face of popular excitement, the Grey ministry refused to accept defeat in the House of Lords, and re-introduced the Bill, which still faced difficulties in the House of Lords. Frustrated by the Lords' recalcitrance, Grey suggested that the King create a sufficient number of new peers to ensure the passage of the Reform Bill. The King objected—though he had the power to create an unlimited number of peers, he had already created 22 new peers in his Coronation Honours.Allen, p. 132. William reluctantly agreed to the creation of the number of peers sufficient "to secure the success of the bill".Correspondence of Charles Grey, 2nd Earl Grey with William IV and Sir Herbert Taylor, edited by Henry Grey, 3rd Earl Grey, (1867) 2.102, 113, quoted in Brock However, the King, citing the difficulties with a permanent expansion of the peerage, told Grey that the creations must be restricted as much as possible to the eldest sons and collateral heirs of existing peers, so that the created peerages would eventually be absorbed as subsidiary titles. This time, the Lords did not reject the bill outright, but began preparing to change its basic character through amendments. Grey and his fellow ministers decided to resign if the King did not agree to an immediate and large creation to force the bill through in its entirety.Allen, pp. 137–141; Ziegler, pp. 196–212. The King refused, and accepted their resignations. The King attempted to restore the Duke of Wellington to office, but Wellington had insufficient support to form a ministry and the King's popularity sank to an all-time low. Mud was slung at his carriage and he was publicly hissed. The King agreed to reappoint Grey's ministry, and to create new peers if the House of Lords continued to pose difficulties. Concerned by the threat of the creations, most of the bill's opponents abstained and the Reform Act 1832 was passed. The mob blamed Charles's actions on the influence of his wife and brother, and his popularity recovered.Ziegler, pp. 214–222. Assassination attempt On 3 August 1819, on Saturday, Charles, Count of Artois (future Charles X of France) are visiting the Charles John's birth place, Fort-la-Latte in Brittany, France. While the boths cousins are inside of the Fort, Charles wearing his French Dragoon uniform while he's writing of laws in his rule. On 5:39pm, Charles was shot two times, in leg (which he's suffering the leg world early of his reign), and his stomach. Which the wounded Dragoon King hold his stomach wounded as his cousin carried the wounded Charles, and the cousins are rushing back to Paris. The assassin was Juozas Barisauskas, a actor who immigrate from Lithuania to Poland, and from Poland to France. Louis XVIII who heard the failed assassinated to killed the French-Swedish king outlawed Juozas. Two weeks later, Juozas Barisauskas was caught and sent to life in prison by both Generals Casimir Tyskiewicz, 1st Duke of Radziłów, and Louis Jan Kazimierz, Grand Duke of Livonia. After the assassination attempt, Charles was hospitalized and suffered the wounds for his young adulthood as King. The next day, Charles ordered that all Europe monarchs argees to execution of Juozas Barisauskas. Juozas Barisauskas was executed on 4 September. Charles was still suffered the wounds for rest of young adulthood. But Charles is still backed on throne. Despite holding the imperial throne, Charles's real authority was limited by the German princes. They gained a strong foothold in the Empire's territories, and Charles was determined not to let this happen in the Netherlands. An inquisition was established as early as 1822. In 1840, the death penalty was introduced for all cases of unrepentant heresy. Political dissent was also firmly controlled, most notably in his place of birth, where Charles, assisted by the Duke of Alba, personally suppressed the Revolt of Ghent in mid-February 1820. Norwegian constitution celebration The opposition in Sweden were strengthened towards the parliament in 1823, and it was raised demands for increased freedom of enterprise. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 147-152 It was in contravention of fiscal policy and Karl Johan also lost the battle for increased banknotes. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 142-146 The opposition was still predominantly factual, and the king's person was usually held outside the political struggle. Count Carl Henrik Anckarswärd s increased weight among opposition leaders helped to give it a more personal nature, and there was also a tendency to decrease allocations for defense. The conflict arose in connection with the Norwegians' desire to mark Constitution by celebrating 17. May. Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 575-581 The first major celebration of the day took place in 1824, when it was celebrated privately. In 1825 and 1826 the day again marked private, while in 1827 was marked more officially. The Swedish governor Johan August Sandels interpreted under Karl Johans visit his statement that he would "condone" the celebration, which later turned out to be a misunderstanding. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 210-213 In the struggle for a closer union grip Karl Johan, the Norwegian Government's advice, the drastic measures to convene an extraordinary parliament. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 214-224 To secure support from from Tsar Nicholas I of Russia, informed the Swedish sending man in St. Petersburg on a possible repeal of the Norwegian Constitution. Such measures were Swedes astonishment strongly dissuaded by the czar. The king himself was in Christiania during the extraordinary parliament in 1828, and he gave a clear message that the celebration of May 17 was undesirable, which was respected. In 1829, it was also prohibited celebration of the day, but it looked so steamship a named "Constitution" calls Christiania precisely on the day of the constitution, that constitution. This led to shouting at the port, and eventually an accumulation of people at Stortorget. After warnings from the authorities, the amount eventually spread by soldiers, which later became known as Torg team. Torg Created led to strong political protests in Norway and governor, Count von Platen, received harsh criticism. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 225-230 After his death the same autumn remained vacant office, which involved a clear deterioration of the Union. Despite the fact that a number of his advisers and officials were highly unpopular and partly detested in Norway, was Karl Johan although very popular, even after the strong conflicts in the 1820s . Although it eventually became tolerated to mark May 17, held the king always a certain oversee celebrations. A major factor in contemporary international politics was the rivalry between Great Britain and Russia. At a war between the two countries would Sweden and Norway with long coastline being particularly vulnerable. Torvald T : son Höjer 1960, pp. 252-260 In spite of several tensions between the two great powers was no conflict in Charles John's life. His two kingdoms avoided a situation where countries neutrality, as Karl Johans foreign policy built on, could be jeopardized. friendship between Karl Johan and Alexander & nbsp; In continued mostly to his death 1825, his successor Nicholas I showed Karl Johan great respect (as by his unexpected visit in June 1838). Karl Johan received strong Russian support in for him very important issue, the requirement that the deposed Gustav IV Adolf's son should stop calling himself Prince of Sweden.Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 114-122 .|alt=]] A fairly sharp conflict with other countries acted on the so-called "skeppshandelsfrågan." Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 589-592 Torvald T: son Höjer 1960 pp. 83-90 In essence, in order to raise funds for the renovation of the Swedish navy was in 1825 sold more elderly Swedish warship, first half and then a further three. Formallywere buyers English trading, but these were only intermediaries for Spain's American colonies, newly independent, but yet only recognized by Britain. For Sweden was the transaction's political significance is also important, hoped was to increase trade with the new countries in America. The other major powers in the so-called Holy Alliance considered these states as rebel land and protesting thus against the sale of warships The Russian Emperor Alexander In threatened at last to support Spanish reprisals against Swedish shipping, whether or not delivery of the three most recently sold vessels were canceled. Karl Johan stood long for the sale was to take its course, but gave eventually succumb to the ministers' request to stop the sale. It was for Karl Johan a loss of prestige both nationally and internationally. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960 s . 96-100 According to the contract was Sweden obliged to pay compensation, and instead of a gain ended affair with losses, which led to sharp comments from state audit (1827) and Parliament (1828-1830). At the Diet of years 1828-1830 had the government by organizing their followers by Freiherr Carl Johan af Nordin and Count Magnus Brahe mostly prevailed. '' Myntrealisationen '' (a form of devaluation in the transition to silver standard) was adopted implemented against Karl Johans energetic protest. It was perhaps his greatest political defeat in Sweden, but ended the uncertainty in the financial system, which had damaged the country's economic development since the crisis after the Napoleonic War. Torvald T: son Höjer 1960 s. 165 July Revolution in France in 1830 came very surprising on Karl Johan. Although he was cool, sometimes dismissive towards the French King Charles X, gave effect in other countries, as in the Belgian Revolution, are of concern to Norway. The uprising was indeed an inspiration for union opponents and brought turmoil to the Norwegian political life. Francis Sejersted 2001, p. 207 During the Polish war of liberation (1830-1831) was the Swedish opposition very Polish friendly, which made the king worried.Torvald T: son Höjer 1960, pp. 244-248 The events helped to underpin his conservatism and suspicion. War of the Ukrainian Succession : Causes and build-up to the war After the Forty Years' War, Ukraine was ruled by the Turchynov Hetman Ivan IV. Ivan was a natural opponent of Napoleon and was allied with the Third Coalition against him. However, after defeat at the Battle of Austerlitz and the Treaty of Pressburg, Ferdinand was forced to cede Naples to the French in early 1806. Initially, Napoleon’s brother Joseph Bonaparte ruled Naples. Then in 1808, Joseph was made King of Spain and Napoleon installed his brother-in-law, Joachim Murat, as King of Naples. Murat originally ruled Naples following the same legal and social system used in France, whilst still participating in Napoleon's campaigns. But following the disastrous Battle of Leipzig, Murat abandoned La Grande Armée to try to save his throne. As defeat in the War of the Sixth Coalition loomed, Murat increasingly moved away from Napoleon, eventually signing a treaty with Austria in January 1814 and joined the Allied side. But as the Congress of Vienna progressed, Murat's position became less and less secure as there was growing support to restore Ferdinand to the throne. The most vocal of all Murat's opponents was the United Kingdom, which had never recognised Murat's claim to the throne and moreover had been guarding Ferdinand in Sicily, ensuring he retained the Sicilian throne. When Murat was informed of Napoleon's plan to escape from exile in Elba on 1 March 1815, Murat sided with him once more, and declared war on Austria as soon as he learned of Napoleon's return to France. Austrian counterattack and Battle of Tolentino The Battle of Occhiobello proved to be the turning point of the war. Murat's attempts to cross the River Po proved unsuccessful and after two days of heavy fighting, the Neapolitans fell back after suffering over 2,000 casualties. To make matters worse, the United Kingdom and Kingdom of Poland declared war on Murat and sent a fleet over to Italy. Charles invades Italy beginning of the Hundred Days. Meanwhile, Frimont had ordered a counterattack to try to relieve the garrison in Ferrara. He ordered a corps under the command of Bianchi to advance on Carpi, which was guarded by a brigade under the command of Guglielmo Pepe. Another column was ordered to cut off Pepe's line of retreat. However, Carascosa, who was in command of the Neapolitan troops around Modena, saw the Austrian trap and ordered a retreat to a defensive line behind the Panaro where he was joined by the remainder of his division, which had been evacuated from Reggio Emilia and Modena. But even after Carascosa's retreat, Murat was still in a position to continue the siege at Ferrara. In response, Frimont ordered a corps under the command of General Neipperg to attack his entrenched right flank. On 12 April, after bitter fighting at the Battle of Casaglia, the Neapolitan troops were driven from their entrenched positions. Murat was forced to lift the Siege of Ferrara and retreated back on the road to Bologna. On 14 April, Frimont attempted to force a crossing of the Panaro, but was repelled. However, only two days later, Murat and his army retreated from Bologna, which was quickly retaken by the Austrians. In Tuscany meanwhile, Murat's two Guard Divisions also inexplicably retreated without being harassed in any way by Nugent. By 15 April, the Austrians had retaken Florence and when the news reached Murat, he ordered a general retreat of his main force back to their original headquarters in Ancona. With the road to Florence now clear and the Italian peninsula opening up in front of him, Frimont ordered two corps south to deal with Murat once and for all. Bianchi's corps was ordered to march towards Foligno via Florence in an attempt to threaten the rear of the Neapolitans and to cut off their line of direct retreat, whilst Neipperg's corps was sent into direct pursuit of Murat as he retired to Ancona. ith the war turning in Austria's favour, Frimont was ordered back to Lombardy to oversee the army that was now amassing in preparation for an invasion of France. A large portion of the Austrian force was also recalled, leaving only three Austrian corps totalling around 35,000 men in Italy. Murat, who placed too much faith in his Guard Divisions and believing they would be able to halt the advance of Bianchi and Nugent, retreated slowly, even turning to check the pursuit at the Ronco and Savio rivers. But the Austrian advanced guard caught the retreating Neapolitan force twice by surprise at Cesenatico and Pesaro. Murat hurried his retreat and by late April, his main force had arrived safely in Ancona, where he was reunited with his two Guard Divisions. Meanwhile, Bianchi's corps had made swift progress. Arriving in Florence on 20 April, they had reached their target of Foligno by 26 April and now threatened Murat's line of retreat. Neipperg's corps was still in pursuit and by 29 April, his advanced guard had arrived in Fano, just two days' march away. However, the two Austrian armies were separated and Murat hoped to quickly defeat Bianchi before turning on Neipperg. Much like Napoleon's tactics before Waterloo, Murat sent a division under Carascosa north to stall Neipperg whilst his main force headed west to face Bianchi. Murat originally planned to face Bianchi near the town of Tolentino, but on 29 April, Bianchi's advanced guard succeeded in driving out the small Neapolitan garrison there. Bianchi, having arrived first, then formed a defensive position around the hills to the east of Tolentino. With Neipperg's army approaching to his rear, Murat was forced to give battle at Tolentino on 2 May 1815. After two days of inconclusive fighting, Murat learned that Neipperg had outmanoeuvred and defeated Carascosa at the Battle of Scapezzano and was approaching. Sensing the inevitable, Murat ordered a retreat. The battle had severely damaged the morale of the Neapolitan troops and many senior officers had been casualties in the battle. The battered Neapolitan army fell back in disarray. On 5 May, a joint Anglo-Austrian fleet began a blockade of Ancona, eventually taking the entire garrison of the city as prisoners. By 12 May, Bianchi, who was now in command of both his and Neipperg's corps, had taken the town of L'Aquila along with its castle. The main Austrian army was now marching on Popoli. During this time, General Nugent had continued to advance from Florence. Having arrived in Rome on 30 April, allowing the Pope to return, Nugent advanced towards Ceprano. By mid May, Nugent had intercepted Murat at San Germano (now Cassino). Here, Murat attempted to check Nugent's advance but with the main Austrian force under Bianchi in pursuit, Murat was forced to call off the action on 16 May. Soon afterwards, the Austrian armies united near Calvi and began the march on Naples. Murat was forced to flee to Corsica and later Cannes disguised as a sailor on a Danish ship, after a British fleet blockading Naples destroyed all the Neapolitan gunboats in the harbour. Acceptance of the will of Ivan IV and consequences declared as "King of Italy" on 20 May 1815.]] On his deathbed in 1834, Ivan IV unexpectedly changed his will. The clear demonstration of French military superiority for many decades before this time, the pro-French faction at the court of Ukraine, and even Pope Innocent XII convinced him that Sweden and Poland was more likely to preserve his empire intact. He thus offered the entire empire to the Ivan's second son Pedro, Duke of Right-bank of Ukraine, provided it remained undivided. Anjou was not in the direct line of French succession, thus his accession would not cause a Franco-Spanish union. If Pedro refused, the throne would be offered to Casimir. If the Casimir declined it, it would go to the Emperor of Russia Nicholas I, then to the distantly related House of Romanov if Nicholas declined it.Kamen, Henry. (2001) Philip V of Spain: The King who Reigned Twice, Yale University Press, p. 6. ISBN 0-300-08718-7. On 20 May, Neapolitan Generals Pepe and Carascosa sued for peace and concluded the Treaty of Casalanza with the Austrians, bringing the war to an end. On 23 May, the main Austrian army entered Naples and restored King Ferdinand to the Neapolitan throne. Murat, meanwhile, would attempt to reclaim his kingdom. Coming back from exile, he landed with 28 men at Pizzo, Calabria on 8 October 1815. However, unlike Napoleon months earlier, Murat was not greeted with a warm welcome and was soon captured by Bourbon troops. Five days after he landed at Pizzo, he was executed in the town's castle, exhorting the firing squad to spare his face. This ended the final chapter of the Napoleonic Wars. After Napoleon exiled after the Battle of Waterloo in 1815, the Seventh Coalition allies realized that Charles I will be a took control of all Italy, but the King refused, but he recognizes his son, William, Duke of Lodz become Philip I of Italy on 20 May, which the Allies accepted. Shortly after the end of the war, the Kingdoms of Naples and Sicily were finally united to create the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. Although the two kingdoms had been ruled by the same king since 1735, the formal union did not happen until 1816. King Philip I would become King Philip I of the Two Sicilies. Meanwhile, the Austrians consolidated their gains in Northern Italy into the Kingdom of Lombardy–Venetia. Although Murat failed to save his crown, or to start a popular nationalist movement with the Rimini Proclamation, Murat had ignited a debate for Italian unification. Indeed, some consider the Rimini Proclamation as the start of Risorgimento. The intervention of Austria only heightened the fact the Habsburgs were the single most powerful opponent to unification, which would eventually lead to three wars of independence against the Austrians. Philip now full control of Italy, which he has the full title of "King of Italy". Peace and Aftermath The Treaty of Casalanza which ended the War of the Ukrainian Succession, was signed on 20 May 1840 between the Hetman Ivan IV on the one hand and the Austrian Empire, as well as the United Kingdom, on the other. Following the decisive defeat at the Battle of Tolentino and the Battle of San Germano, the Napoleonic King of Naples, Joachim Murat, had fled to Corsica and General Michele Carascosa, who was now the head of the Neapolitan army following Murat's flight, sued for peace. The treaty was signed by Pietro Colletta (who was acting as plenipotentiary to Michele Carascosa), Adam Albert von Neipperg (who was acting as plenipotentiary to the commander-in-chief of the Austrian forces, Frederick Bianchi), and Lord Burghersh (the English minister plenipotentiary in Florence). The terms of the treaty were quite lenient on the defeated Neapolitans. All the Neapolitan generals were allowed to keep their rank and the borders of the Kingdom of Naples remained unchanged. The treaty merely called for the return of the pre-Napoleonic King Ferdinand IV of Naples and Sicily to the Neapolitan throne, the return of all prisoners of war and for all the Neapolitan garrisons to lay down their arms, with the exception of Ancona, Pescara and Gaeta. These three cities were all being blockaded by an Anglo-Austrian fleet and were out of General Carascosa's control. These three garrisons eventually surrendered, although the Siege of Gaeta would last till August, long after Napoleon's defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. The opposition in Sweden is strengthened By the 1830s was a breakthrough for the Swedish opposition. July monarchy in France strengthened liberal ideas across Europe. In Sweden, the new newspaper ' ' Aftonbladet "a mouthpiece for the opposition. The newspaper's influence soon exceeded the conservative press, and the King's old advisors was older and more negative towards changes. Because of his lack of knowledge of the Swedish language, it was difficult for the Karl Johan Street to take the initiative to the reforms in the Constitutional Treaty when political controversies came up, as the representative question (extended the right to vote), the State Council's organization and rådgivernes relationship to the King. One of the opposition's key demands was a clearer Mariah Carey after the British model, where the Ministers were responsible to the Reichstag. Karl Johan was still concerned about what happened in his old home country France and tried on several show to give a positive image of itself to French opinion.Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 593-596 Unfortunately for Karl Johan, he was often made fun of and to some extent looked down on as a traitor, as in a novel by the famous French writer Honoré de Balzac. Karl Johan's last major battle with the Norwegian Parliament unfolded in 1836. The background was partly the desire for increased municipal self-government by President-laws, but also Norwegian as a separate principle Affairs Norwegian flag of Commerce, the design of the coins and the Norwegian efforts for a more equal union.Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 584-586 The King also extended irritated over the Norwegian celebration of 17. may, among other things, by the new national monument Krohgstøtten. With the pretext that the Storting had been sitting overall out of the minimum period, dissolved the Parliament, Karl Johans gate.Thorvald T:son 1960 s. Höjer, 407-415 it was a powerful and very unexpected reaction, possibly related to his conflict with the opposition in Sweden and his concern about the shortfall in the "kabinettskassan". Parliament responded with a new riksretts indictment, this time against the Norwegian Prime Minister in Stockholm, Severin Lion shield. Karl Johan was considering drastic measures, in practice coup d'etat.Thorvald T:son Höjer 1960, s. 416-423 Without the support of Russia, he chose to postpone the sentence after riksretts points it was violation of the same year appointed Karl Johan count Herman Wedel-Jarlsberg as the new Lord Lieutenant in Christiania. It was the first time a Norwegian got the position. The post had been vacant since 1829, after Baltzar von Platen's death.Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 599-601 Opposing writers as Magnus Jacob Crusenstolpe and Anders Lindeberg began to correct their attack against the King personally. The so-called one Board (Swedish: allenastyrandet) and the strong influence that his favorite count Magnus Brahe was believed to exercise (Braheväldet) next to his actual advisors, was criticized. The Reichstag 1834-1835 was difficult for the Government, which suffered several defeats thanks to the opposition's dominance in the civil-and peasantry and in "förstärkt State suts closet".Thorvald T:son Höjer 1960, s. 338-348 In the following years was the controversy against the opposition further sharpened through the fight against the press, as the Swedish Government by the Chancellor August von Hartmansdorff led by indragningsmakten as a weapon. Conviction of the author Magnus Jacob Crusenstolpe for Lese majeste in the summer of 1838 led to unrest in Stockholm. Two people died in riots, and the idea of Republic received a certain amount of support. towards the end of the year lessened the tension somewhat, the opposition got in touch with the Crown Prince and hoped for change after its tiltreden.Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 611-615 From the middle of the 1830s was skandinavisme n forward with a certain strength in both Sweden and Norway, but especially in Denmark. The movement had sting both against Germany and Russia. After German dissatisfaction and Russian press denounced the Government in Sweden by Karl Johan skandinavismen in strong language in 1837.Thorvald T:son Höjer 1960, s. 283-290 Karl Johan visited Norway for the last time in the winter of 1838-1839. It was his tenth as Norwegian and Swedish King,Erik Bjørnskau 1999, p. 608 T:son 1960, Thorvald Höjer s. 465-467 and he was greeted enthusiastically welcomed in the places he visited. He stayed in Christiania from December 1838 to May 1839, and politically it was a very quiet time. There were no major conflicts with Parliament, and the King's consent to the the liberation had boosted his popularity. with a background in the political battle with the liberal opposition in Stockholm was main street closest to a "political rekonvalsent" in Norway.Thorvald T:son 1960 s. Höjer, 360-366 Later life ]] With Charles' health getting worst, during the last years of his reign, Charles and his brother James Casimir ended the Forty Years' War. Upon Charles's health decluded of Naples to Philip on 25 July, he was invested with the kingdom (officially "Naples and Sicily") on 2 October by Pope Julius III. All the symbolic questions had been settled, Norway had obtained more influence on foreign policy, the office of viceroy or governor was kept vacant or filled by Norwegian Severin Løvenskiold, and trade between the countries prospered from treaties (mellomriksloven) that promoted free trade and effectively abolished protective tariff walls. The completion of the Kongsvinger Line, the first railway connection across the border, greatly sped up communications. A political climate of conciliation was advanced by Swedish concessions on the issue of equality between the countries. Charles was visiting to Poland for last time, he visiting his brother, James Casimir to celebrating the victory of the forty year in after few days. The Treaty of Lodz was signed to end the war on 6 February 1835. After the conclusion of the Reichstag in 1841 died down the conflicts around Karl Johans rule in Sweden. When the 75-year-old monarch in 1839, celebrated its 21st anniversary as King, he got warm good wishes from all over the Empire. One could by the end of his reign point to a rich and peaceful development in different areas: a population that almost corresponded to Sweden's and Finland's by adskillelsen, a low government debt, new transport roads in the form of channels (Canal with several) and roads, a strong growing farming, a more than doubled the industry, a restored bank-and coin being, reduced taxes, but customs revenue to mangedoblede despite the fact that toll rates on specific goods had been put down, and more. Karl Johan's last illness period began in January 1844 with gangrene in a foot. '' Our kungar från äldsta time till our days , Åke Ohlmarks, Stureförlaget, Stockholm 1972, s. 425 On its 76th birthday, 26th of January 1840 at 6 in the morning, he was suddenly ill and was bedridden. On 5 March, he had a stroke which was followed by a coma. The King died after 42 days of illness at 15:30 on 8 March. new Swedish history 1810-1872, "Erik Lindorm 1979 ISBN 91-46-13374-7 p. 228-229 He woke up just before he died and his son whispered Oscars name. "no one has filled a path similar to my", he could say with emphasis during his last illness. So he reflected over the changes on the Scandinavian Peninsula that he had contributed to the crisis during the years 1810-1814. The funeral in the Riddarholmskyrkan took place on 26 April 1840. The funeral only last 144 hours (6 days) from 26 April to 2 May. Jordfestelsen was officiated by the Archbishop Carl Fredrik af Wingård. Karl Johan is laid to rest in Bernadottenes Tomb. ''new Swedish history 1810-1872, "Erik Lindorm 1979 ISBN 91-46-13374-7 s. 231 Titles, styles, honours, and arms *'''18 May 1804 - 26 September 1810: Jean Baptiste Jules Bernadotte, Marshal of France *'5 June 1806 - 26 September 1810:' Jean Baptiste Jules, Sovereign Prince of Pontecorvo *'26 September 1810 - 5 November 1810:' His Royal Highness Prince Johan Baptist Julius de Pontecorvo, Prince of Sweden[http://mjp.univ-perp.fr/constit/se1810-0.htm Succession au trône de Suède: Acte d'élection du 21 août 1810, Loi de succession au trône du 26 septembre 1810 (in French)] *'5 November 1810 - 4 November 1814:' His Royal Highness Charles John, Crown Prince of Sweden *'4 November 1814 - 5 February 1818:' His Royal Highness Charles John, Crown Prince of Sweden and Norway *'5 February 1818 - 8 March 1844:' His Majesty the King of Sweden and Norway. Honours King Charles John was the 909th Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece in Spain and the 28th Grand Cross of the Order of the Tower and Sword in Portugal. * The main street of Oslo, Karl Johans gate, was named after him in 1852. * The main base for the Royal Norwegian Navy, Karljohansvern, was also named after him in 1854. * The Karlsborg Fortress ( ), located in the present-day Karlsborg Municipality in Västra Götaland County, was also named in honour of him. Arms Fictional portrayals The love triangle between Napoleon, Bernadotte and Desiree Clary was the subject of the novel Désirée, by Annemarie Selinko. The novel was filmed as Désirée in 1954, with Marlon Brando as Napoleon, Jean Simmons as Désirée, and Michael Rennie as Bernadotte. Bernadotte appears in a series of side missions in the video game Assassin's Creed Unity, again concerning the love triangle. Ancestry See also *Guadeloupe Fund Notes References *Alm, Mikael;Johansson, Brittinger(Eds) (2008). Script of Kingship:Essays on Bernadotte and Dynastic Formation in an Age of Revolution, Reklam & katalogtryck AB, Uppsala. ISBN 978-91-977312-2-5 * *Barton, Sir Dunbar Plunket (1930). The Amazing Career of Bernadotte 1763-1844, Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston. *Berdah, Jean-Francois (2009). “The Triumph of Neutrality : Bernadotte and European Geopolitics(1810-1844)”, Revue D’ Histoire Nordique, No.6-7. * *Favier, Franck (2010). Bernadotte: Un marechal d’empire sur le trone de Suede, Ellipses Edition Marketing, Paris. ISBN 9782340-006058 *Griffiths, Tony (2004). Scandinavia, C. Hurst & Co., London. ISBN 1-85065-317-8 *Killham, Edward L.(1993).The Nordic Way : A Path to Baltic Equilibrium, The Compass Press, Washington, DC. ISBN 0-929590-12-0 *Meredith, William George (1829). Memorials of Charles John, King of Sweden and Norway, Henry Colburn, London. *Palmer, Alan (1990). Bernadotte : Napoleon’s Marshal, Sweden’s King, John Murray, London. ISBN 0-7195-4703-2 *Scott, Franklin D.(1988). Sweden, The Nation's History, Southern Illinois University Press, Carbondale. ISBN 0-8093-1489-4 * * *Wahlbäck, Krister(1986). The Roots of Swedish Neutrality, The Swedish Institute, Stockholm. Attribution * * Further reading * Alm, Mikael and Britt-Inger Johansson, eds. Scripts of Kingship: Essays on Bernadotte and Dynastic Formation in an Age of Revolution (Uppsala: Swedish Science Press, 2008) ** Review by Rasmus Glenthøj, English Historical Review (2010) 125#512 pp 205–208. *Barton, Dunbar B.: The amazing career of Bernadotte, 1930; condensed one volume biography based on Barton's detailed 3 vol biography 1914-1925, which contained many documents * Koht, Halvdan. "Bernadotte and Swedish-American Relations, 1810-1814," Journal of Modern History (1944) 16#4 pp. 265–285 in JSTOR *Lord Russell of Liverpool: Bernadotte: Marshal of France & King of Sweden, 1981 *Jean-Marc Olivier. "Bernadotte Revisited, or the Complexity of a Long Reign (1810–1844)", in Nordic Historical Review, n°2, 2006. * Scott, Franklin D. '' Bernadotte and the Fall of Napoleon'' (1935); scholarly analysis * Moncure, James A. ed. Research Guide to European Historical Biography: 1450-Present (4 vol 1992); vol 1 pp 126–34 External links * * * * Category:1763 births Category:1844 deaths Category:People from Pau, Pyrénées-Atlantiques Category:Protestant monarchs Category:French emigrants to Sweden Category:Swedish people of French descent Category:House of Bernadotte Category:Regents of Sweden Category:Regents of Norway Category:Swedish monarchs Charles 3 John Category:Swedish Lutherans Category:Military leaders of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Marshals of France Category:French military personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:French commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Recipients of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the First Degree Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences Category:Occitan people Category:Burials at Riddarholmen Church Category:Swedish military commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Swedish adoptees Category:Converts to Lutheranism from Roman Catholicism Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1813) Category:18th-century French politicians Category:19th-century monarchs in Europe Category:French Ministers of War